X-again
by Vadonne
Summary: UA. L'inspecteur Eren Jäger ne pouvait le nier, cela s'était bien produit. Pour se débarrasser de la honte et de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir le yakuza, il devait affronter la vérité en face. Alors seulement, il serait en mesure d'arrêter l'obayun qui avait osé abuser de lui. Mais avant ça, il lui fallait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.


Oh oh oh !  
Voici la mère Noël !

En cette fin d'année 2014, voici un petit cadeau pour vous, chers lecteurs fans de Shingeki no Kyojin.

L'idée m'est venue après avoir lu le doujinshi « X » dessiné par Heather.  
C'est une suite directe, je vous invite donc à en prendre connaissance avant. Vous pouvez le trouver sur son compte pixiv (ID 1803013) mais il est en japonais.  
Une traduction anglaise existe mais, volontairement, je n'inscrirais pas le lien ici. Après tout, c'est du hentai et les conditions d'utilisation du site me l'interdisent.  
Mais je vous fais confiance ! Vous êtes assez débrouillards pour réussir à le trouver !

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui lisent Abaddôn, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonnée l'histoire, bien au contraire.  
C'est juste que mon amoureux et moi, nous avons du mal à trouver du temps pour nous mettre à la relecture et à la correction des chapitres.  
Aller, c'est Noël, je vous lâche une info : les chapitres 5 et 6 sont écris, j'ai même commencé le 7.

Encore quelques blabla d'usage et je vous laisse lire, promis ;)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter. L'idée originale de cette histoire revient à Heather, je n'ai fais qu'imaginer une suite possible à son doujinshi.

**Remerciements** : Un gros bisou et un énorme merci à Thlaew, ma béta-lectrice/correctrice pour ce one-shot. Faut vraiment que tu me dises de me taire si je te saoule trop avec mes délires.

Voilà :)

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Passez de bonne fêtes de fin d'année !

Tcho !

* * *

**X-again**

**Séquelle de « X » par HEATHER**

* * *

Mes pas résonnaient sur le carrelage et ce bruit assourdissant m'insupportait. À cette heure, les couloirs du commissariat étaient déserts. Seuls quelques forçats travaillaient encore, plus par ambition personnelle que par réel sens du devoir.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la chef du service scientifique. Par soif de connaissance, elle ne rechignait jamais à faire des heures supplémentaires.  
Je me rendais donc au laboratoire, certain de l'y trouver en pleine expérience.  
Lorsque je fus arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle blanche, j'y assenai quelques coups tout en m'annonçant puis pénétrai à l'intérieur sans attendre que l'on m'y autorise.  
Sans surprise, je la trouvai plongée dans l'une de ses expérimentations.

\- Bonsoir Hanji-san, lui lançai-je.

\- Eren ! se réjouit-elle en délaissant son microscope. Ça faisait longtemps !

Ses gants en latex claquèrent quand elle les retira avant de me gratifier d'une chaleureuse accolade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre ?

J'aurai préféré échanger quelques banalités avant d'en venir à la raison de ma présence. Mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances et allait droit au but. La gêne que j'avais alors eue tant de mal à réprimer ressurgit.  
À partir du moment où je l'avais décidé, il m'avait encore fallu plusieurs jours pour rassembler mon courage et finalement venir la voir. Je doutais à présent.  
Pouvais-je réellement solliciter son aide ?  
Je lui répondis en évitant soigneusement son regard :

\- J'ai un service à te demander. On peut en discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Mon amie hocha la tête.

\- Allons dans mon bureau.

* * *

Quand on connaissait Hanji, même un tant soit peu, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle mène sa vie avec la même rigueur dont elle faisait preuve dans son travail.  
Pourtant, ce n'était absolument pas le cas.  
Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de me rendre dans l'étude réservée à la scientifique et, à chaque fois que j'y mettais les pieds, c'était un peu plus le bordel.  
Sur tout un pan de mur, les armoires qui servaient à classer les dossiers vomissaient leur contenu. Des montagnes de paperasse s'entassaient partout, réduisant considérablement l'espace.  
Dès que nous fûmes entrés, Hanji se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où elle attrapa une bouilloire électrique et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Je la regardais faire, mais elle m'invita rapidement à m'asseoir en me désignant l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux parcoururent les documents qui en jonchaient la surface et s'arrêtèrent sur la plus volumineuse des piles.  
Livaï Ackerman.  
Je lus son nom, inscrit en lettre capitale, et sa voix grave se rappela à mes oreilles :

_« Prêt Eren ? »_

Je secouai la tête, chassant cette réminiscence de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment…  
Cependant, ma visite avait bien un rapport avec l'oyabun sur lequel Hanji et moi enquêtions.  
La scientifique me servit une tasse de thé fumante avant de prendre place à mes côtés. Je fixai obstinément mon breuvage, sans un mot. Je savais pourtant qu'elle me fixait, intriguée, mais attendant patiemment que je me décide à parler. Le courage me manquait.  
C'était humiliant…  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne desserre les dents :

\- Peux-tu… peux-tu réaliser un test pour moi ?

\- Ça dépend. Quel genre de test ?

\- Un test de dépistage…

Ma voix venait de se faire la malle et je dus attendre un instant avant de pouvoir ajouter :

\- Du VIH.

La honte m'envahit à la seconde où je prononçai ces mots. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour, mais il n'en fut rien. À ma grande surprise, elle garda le silence.  
Je relevai finalement la tête, osant alors la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée. Son visage s'était fermé.

\- Rapport non protégé ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête pendant qu'en mon for intérieur, je la remerciais d'avoir repris son professionnalisme.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

Je redoutais cette question.  
Non pas parce que j'étais incapable d'y répondre, mais parce qu'immanquablement elle raviverait le souvenir de cette terrible nuit que je m'efforçais désespérément d'oublier.

_« S'il te plaît… Retire… le pistolet… »_

_« Hum. »_ fut le seul son qu'il avait émis.

La situation l'amusait, il s'en délectait.  
Et le canon froid de l'arme qu'il avait inséré dans mon intimité me faisait paniquer.  
J'avais peur.  
Peur que le coup parte tout seul et me déchire les entrailles de l'intérieur.

_« Je refuse. »_

Mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il l'enlèverait si je l'implorais.  
Il s'était joué de moi.

_« Qu… Toi… Espèce de fils de pute ! »_ m'étais-je écrié, enragé.

Pour toute réponse, j'avais récolté son poing dans l'estomac. Plié en deux, j'étais à ses pieds, impuissant et menotté.

_« Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper comme ça ? »_

Alors, il s'était accroupi, m'avait redressé un minimum pour me débarrasser définitivement de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon. Il m'avait ensuite bâillonné.

_« Prêt Eren ? »_

Puis il s'était penché sur moi et m'avait murmuré d'une voix suave :

_« Je vais te violer. Tu vas te débattre pendant que je te dominerai. Et à la fin, tu pleureras et tu me supplieras de te laisser jouir. »_

\- Eren ?

La voix d'Hanji me parut lointaine. Elle m'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Eren ? Tout va bien ?

Réalisant que j'avais eu une absence, je m'empressai de la rassurer :

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais ses yeux m'indiquèrent que c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Quelle était ta question ?

\- Ça s'est produit il y a combien de temps ?

\- À peu près un mois.

Alors, la scientifique se leva, récupéra une petite trousse dans un tiroir puis revint vers moi. Elle en sortit un tube, une aiguille et un élastique.  
Comprenant qu'elle acceptait de m'aider, je retirai ma veste et remontai la manche de ma chemise pendant qu'elle passait une paire de gants. Elle garrotta mon bras, tapota une veine au creux de mon coude, désinfecta et piqua. Le liquide rouge s'échappa instantanément.  
L'opération terminée, Hanji colla une étiquette sur le tube sur laquelle elle avait simplement inscrit le kanji « ami ».

\- Je te ferai parvenir les résultats au plus vite. Il faudra quand même attendre environ une semaine.

\- Merci, fut le seul mot que je réussis à prononcer.

Et il ne me sembla pas suffisant pour exprimer toute ma gratitude.

* * *

\- Eren !

Peu de mes collègues m'appelaient simplement par mon prénom. J'étais l'inspecteur Jäger pour la majorité d'entre eux, Eren-san à la rigueur. Je n'eus donc aucun mal à deviner à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de m'interpeller.

\- Petra-san.

La jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés ne perdit pas un instant pour me rattraper.

\- Enfin, je t'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut parvenue à ma hauteur. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche. Tiens.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe et précisa :

\- Hanji m'a demandé de te la remettre en main propre. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, mais ça à l'air important.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de mes résultats et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas laisser mon affolement transparaître.  
Je récupérai la lettre de façon mécanique.

\- Merci Petra-san, réussis-je à dire sans trop bafouiller. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde et m'éclipsai.  
Serrant plus que de raison le morceau de papier entre mes mains, je me précipitai vers les toilettes les plus proches et me barricadai dans une des cabines.  
Fébrilement, je fis sauter le scellé et sortis l'unique feuille que contenait l'enveloppe.

_« Si tu veux me tuer, dépêche-toi. »_

_« Te tuer. Arrête de plaisanter Eren. »_

Mes yeux cherchèrent l'unique mot qui m'intéressait, ignorèrent les autres.

_« Je ne peux tout simplement pas tuer un jouer aussi amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Négatif.  
Le soulagement m'envahit.  
Je me laissai tomber à terre, glissant le long de la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser tous ces souvenirs de ma tête. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir : j'étais enfin libéré de ce poids qui pesait sur mon cœur. Je pouvais maintenant passer à autre chose, oublier définitivement cet épisode maudit.  
J'attrapai mon portable et composai un SMS pour exprimer ma reconnaissance à Hanji.  
Devenue mon héroïne, j'avais désormais une lourde dette envers elle.  
Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Tu me dois un repas. »

* * *

Il était presque vingt heures quand je quittai le commissariat ce soir-là. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le froid commençait à être vraiment mordant. Fatigué, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez moi et avaler un grand bol de ramen avant d'aller me coucher.  
Je m'apprêtai à traverser la petite place qui se trouvait en face du bloc quand je vis quelqu'un me faire signe à l'autre bout. De loin, je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait, la lumière des réverbères était trop faible. Intrigué et désireux de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui semblait m'attendre, je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre.  
Petra.  
Même si je l'avais croisée dans la rue, je n'aurai pas réussi à la reconnaître. Elle avait revêtu un grand manteau noir par-dessus son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient dissimulés par un bonnet de laine blanche. Elle portait également une lourde écharpe qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Je ne la blâmais pas de s'être emmitouflée ainsi, nous étions en décembre et les températures étaient négatives depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Eren, me salua-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Sa question me parut absurde, nous nous étions déjà vu plusieurs fois dans la journée.

\- Bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort tout à l'heure.

Évidemment, elle faisait référence au moment où elle m'avait donné la lettre…  
Je m'empressai de la rassurer :

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, m'excusai-je en m'inclinant. J'attendais des résultats importants et j'étais assez stressé… Mais tout va bien maintenant !

\- Alors tant mieux !

En prononçant ces mots, son visage avait affiché un grand sourire.  
Mais ce dernier n'avait rien de sincère.  
L'une de mes principales qualités était de savoir interpréter les expressions humaines et je ne pensais pas me tromper en l'affirmant. La seule et unique personne que je n'avais pas réussi à déchiffrer était ce maudit yakuza.  
Quelque chose devait encore la préoccuper.  
Je voulus l'interroger, mais elle me prit de vitesse en reprenant la parole :

\- Tu sais, Eren, je suis un peu déçue. Je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour me parler de tes problèmes. En tant que senpai, j'aurais pu t'aider...

\- Il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire, je t'assure. Mais j'y penserai la prochaine fois.

\- Promis ? me demanda-t-elle en levant le petit doigt comme le faisaient les enfants.

\- Promis, répondis-je en scellant notre serment.

\- Ah ! Maintenant ça va mieux ! lança-t-elle visiblement libérée. Je m'étais vraiment fait du souci. Laisse-moi t'offrir à boire. Ça nous changera les idées !

Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser et acceptait l'invitation sans me faire prier. Nous prîmes le métro et descendîmes quelques stations plus loin.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Tokyo connaissait une véritable explosion de ses activités nocturnes. Bars, boîtes de nuit, casinos, pour ne citer qu'eux, poussaient comme des champignons. Tous rivalisaient d'originalité afin d'attirer la clientèle, certains voyaient même le jour dans des lieux très improbables.  
L'établissement où m'emmena Petra était l'un de ceux-là.  
En plein milieu d'un quartier résidentiel, non loin de la station de métro, seul un petit panneau lumineux posé sur le trottoir indiquait le long escalier qu'il fallait descendre pour en trouver l'entrée. Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans un bar qui se trouvait en sous-sol et je fus surpris de la petitesse de la salle. Il n'y avait aucune table, seulement un long bar entouré de tabourets.  
En arrivant, ma collègue salua la patronne, qui était d'ailleurs l'unique employée. Puis elle retira son manteau et l'accrocha à un crochet fixé au mur. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de son bonnet, de son écharpe et de ses gants. Quand elle vint prendre place, la barmaid nous avait déjà servi deux pintes de bière. Je la vis alors remettre correctement en place une de ses bagues qui avait légèrement glissé.  
Je réalisai soudain qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance.

« Bravo inspecteur Jäger ! me réprimandai-je intérieurement. Tu la côtoies tous les jours et c'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques ça ! »

Le manque d'observation n'était pas prometteur pour un policier et sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à ressasser les derniers événements. Bien entendu, mon esprit dériva aussitôt sur Ackerman et je me surpris à chercher un détail qui aurait pu m'échapper.  
Petra me tira de mes réflexions en levant son verre et en lançant un énergique :

\- Kanpai !

\- Kanpai, répondis-je instinctivement.

Le retour à la réalité avait été un peu brutal.  
Elle but plusieurs longues gorgées, vidant le bock de plus de moitié, avant de lâcher une exclamation de satisfaction. J'en restai stupéfait : elle avait une sacrée descente !

\- La bière y'a rien de mieux, déclara-t-elle, sa soif étanchée.

Je pris quelques lampées à mon tour, un peu blessé dans ma fierté d'homme.  
Mais un mystère restait en suspens, je me fis donc un devoir de l'élucider.

\- Petra-san ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir fait part de mon problème, mais tu gardes des secrets toi aussi, dis-je en désignant la bague à son annulaire. Depuis quand es-tu mariée ?

\- Ah ! Bonne question ! Voyons voir…

Elle mima une réflexion intense et un sourire courba mes lèvres.

\- Ça va bientôt faire cinq ans.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Donc, elle convolait déjà lorsque j'ai été affecté au bloc. Univers un, Eren zéro.

\- Ben quoi ? Ça te surprend ?

\- Non, pas du tout, me défendis-je rapidement. Je me faisais juste la remarque que je n'étais pas assez attentif. C'est la première fois que je remarque ta bague.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Je ne la porte pas en service. Comment aurais-tu pu la voir ?

Ses paroles me rassurèrent : je n'étais pas tout à fait irrécupérable finalement.  
À présent que ma curiosité était piquée à vif, je continuai à l'interroger sur ce mari caché :

\- Au fait, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais parlé de lui ? Te connaissant, Ral-san doit être une personne qui vaut le détour.

À mon grand étonnement, ma question déclencha son hilarité. Se tenant les côtes, elle s'écroula sur le bar, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se ressaisir.

\- Excuse-moi… dit-elle en essuyant une larme aux coins de ses yeux. Mais… Ral-san c'est mon père ! Je n'ai pas changé de nom.

\- Ah.

Sur le coup, je me suis trouvé bête. Et la réaction de Petra s'en trouva justifiée.  
À mon grand soulagement, elle reprit le fil de la conversation sans laisser le silence s'installer.

\- Nous sommes un couple très libre. Nous travaillons tous les deux beaucoup et nous ne nous voyons pas très souvent.

Elle s'interrompit soudain alors que son portable s'était mis à sonner. Elle l'attrapa et lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et je devinai que celui-ci, contrairement au précédent, était tout à fait franc.

\- Assez parlé de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir rangé l'appareil. Patronne ! Deux autres pintes s'il te plaît !

\- Petra-san, fais attention à ne pas trop boire…

\- Balivernes ! Je tiens très bien l'alcool !

* * *

Ce que j'avais craint s'était finalement produit : Petra avait abusé de la boisson. Dans un état d'ivresse avancée, je dus la ramener chez elle. Heureusement que je n'étais pas en service, sinon il m'aurait fallu l'emmener en cellule de dégrisement…  
Par chance, elle habitait un appartement dans une résidence privée à quelques rues du bar. Je commençai à croire qu'elle avait prévu ses excès et qu'elle n'avait vu en moi qu'un moyen sûr de rentrer à la maison.  
Bien évidemment, elle vivait au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait sept. Sans ascenseur.  
Je montai difficilement les dernières marches. Mon pauvre dos commençait à me lancer, c'est qu'elle était plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Dès que nous atteignîmes son palier, elle sembla retrouver une once de vitalité. Elle s'échappa de mes bras et, tel un enfant soudain excité par quelque chose qu'il venait de voir, se précipita vers la porte de son logement, non sans tituber.

\- Eren, dit-elle en sortant ses clés, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faire tout ça…

Pourtant appuyée contre le chambranle, elle n'arrivait pas à viser le trou de la serrure.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre à manger ! Tu ne vas pas refuser hein ?

Je redoutais cette proposition. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et je n'aspirais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Mais sa voix avait pris une intonation implorante et mon estomac se mit à gargouiller au même moment. Quel Judas celui-là…  
Je ne pouvais plus dire non.  
Ravie, elle me fit pénétrer dans l'appartement en premier. Je me déchaussai et elle me retira ma veste qu'elle accrocha sur un porte-manteau derrière la porte. Puis elle m'invita à entrer sans l'attendre.  
Je ne bougeai pourtant pas, remarquant la lumière allumée dans la pièce qui me faisait face.

\- Petra-san, ton mari est là ? demandai-je, ne trouvant pas d'autre explication logique.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il nous attend.

Je ris jaune. Intérieurement.  
S'il était là, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la récupérer ?  
J'aurai évité toute cette situation embarrassante. Quel genre d'homme laissait sa femme se faire raccompagner dans cet état ?  
Au final, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de le rencontrer, mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.  
Tout en m'annonçant, je franchis la porte qui nous séparait et quand mon regard tomba sur lui, je me figeai dans l'instant.  
Attablé à un kotatsu, une canette de bière à la main, l'homme que j'avais juré d'arrêter me fixait de son regard perçant. Son visage était fendu d'un sourire narquois.

\- Oi Eren.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un bruit de clé retentit à mes oreilles, me sortant de ma transe. Petra venait de verrouiller la porte d'entrée à double tour.  
Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mon holster, mais ce dernier était vide.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Eren ?

Je me retournai vivement et découvris Petra qui pointait sur moi mon propre révolver.  
Quand avait-elle réussi à me le subtiliser ?

\- Traîtresse.

Elle me lança un grand sourire, comme si je venais de dire une plaisanterie.  
Moi qui croyais qu'Auruo m'avait vendu la dernière fois, il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur l'identité de la taupe.

\- Je t'avais dit que je tenais bien l'alcool.

Ne pouvant que constater la véracité de ses paroles, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je m'étais laissé mener par le bout du nez.  
Et maintenant, j'étais pris au piège.  
D'une voix où perçait une pointe d'amusement, Petra reprit :

\- Je ne te présente pas mon mari. Vous vous connaissez déjà il me semble.

Je ne pris pas la peine de relever l'ironie de sa déclaration.  
Mon cerveau tournait déjà à cent à l'heure, cherchant un moyen de leur échapper. Mais la présence du yakuza ne m'aidait en rien, mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de se focaliser sur notre dernière rencontre.  
À mon grand étonnement, Petra cessa de me tenir en joug et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

\- Vous êtes en retard, cracha Livaï.

Elle ouvrit alors un coffre-fort et y déposa mon arme, ainsi que la sienne.

\- Ton flingue chéri, demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers ce dernier.

Avec un soupir las, il se leva et rejoignit sa femme pour lui donner son calibre qu'il gardait à la ceinture.

\- Le couteau aussi.

\- Tss.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus l'agitation me gagnait.  
Allai-je réussir à trouver une échappatoire ?

\- Ne reste pas planté là, gamin. Assieds-toi.

Sa prédominance n'avait nul égal. Au seul son de sa voix, mon esprit se vida totalement, ne laissant que quelques infimes traces de peur et de subjugation.  
Je fus atterré de constater qu'il avait encore autant d'ascendance sur moi.  
Il passa alors la main dans les cheveux de Petra pour en sentir la fragrance avant d'ajouter :

\- Toi aussi ma belle. Le dîner est prêt.

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, j'aimerais me changer avant, objecta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Livaï reporta alors toute la force de son regard sur moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce que me disaient ses yeux.

« Dois-je t'y obliger ? »

Voulant éviter autant que possible les altercations physiques, je décidai d'obtempérer et pris place sous le kotatsu. Je savais toutefois qu'il me faudrait en arriver là. Mais je savais également qu'il me serait extrêmement difficile de le battre. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente.  
Visiblement satisfait, il disparut dans la cuisine, non sans laisser son visage afficher un air triomphant.  
Mes poings se crispèrent. Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir une seconde fois ?

\- Petra travaille pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il revenait avec plusieurs plats.

Il ne me répondit pas.

\- Une flic et un yakuza. Le couple le plus improbable qui soit. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas réellement mariés...

Encore une fois, il ne dit mot, mais il me désigna cependant sa propre alliance.

\- Ce n'est qu'une bague, ajoutai-je.

\- T'ai-je déjà menti ?

J'allai répliquer violemment, mais Petra choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître.  
Elle avait troqué son uniforme pour une robe en laine rouge. Le col rond était large et laissait voir ses fines clavicules. Le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et elle ne semblait porter rien d'autre. Une tenue simple qui pourtant la rendait terriblement attirante. Une attention pour Livaï sûrement.  
Elle vint s'asseoir face à moi et il la rejoignit rapidement. La table était à présent recouverte de divers mets. Tous semblaient très alléchants, mais l'appétit me manquait.

\- Mange, m'ordonna-t-il tandis que Petra et lui-même commençaient à se servir.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un détail me frappa.  
Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une grotesque farce !  
Il était impossible que l'homme le plus recherché du Japon se tienne là, sans gardes du corps, dans un appartement ridiculement petit, à faire gentiment la cuisine pour sa femme.  
Non...  
Il attendait. Patiemment. Que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place.  
Et je ne voyais pas encore ses desseins.  
Livaï leva alors les yeux de sa nourriture et posa sur moi ce même regard prédateur que la dernière fois.

_« OK. Si tu m'embrasses. »_

Le souvenir de ces mots me fit frissonner et la réalité s'imposa à moi tel un coup de semonce.  
Il sait.  
Il sait que malgré l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir, ça a été l'expérience la plus forte de toute ma vie.  
J'aurai dû m'en douter : il veut remettre ça.  
Et je ne pus que rire à ma propre stupidité.  
C'était évident. Ce ridicule sweat vert qu'il portait en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Il n'avait pas fermé la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut, ce qui me laissait voir à loisir les contours parfaits de ses pectoraux.

\- Eren, m'appela doucement Petra. Mange tant que c'est chaud.

Bien que mon ventre soit noué, j'attrapai mes baguettes et m'exécutai. Je ne fis cependant que picorer.  
Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de leur fausser compagnie avant la fin du repas. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Livaï me mit en garde :

\- J'ai pas besoin d'arme pour te maîtriser. Tu te souviens ? Alors, reste tranquille.

* * *

En femme au foyer exemplaire, Petra termina de débarrasser. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls dans la pièce. Je savais que Livaï pouvait percevoir la tension qui parcourait mes muscles.  
Sur le qui-vive, je m'attendais à ce qu'il passe à l'action d'un instant à l'autre, mais il se contenta de m'observer avec son air insolent, un rictus déformant légèrement ses lèvres.  
Sa question me prit par surprise :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire cette fois.

\- J'y compte bien. Ça ne serait pas amusant sinon.

C'était dit. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible.  
Pourtant, un détail ne cadrait pas avec le reste. Et Petra dans tout ça ?

\- Juste pour que tout soit clair, commençai-je hésitant. Tu comptes à nouveau me violer.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident.

\- Et tu vas faire ça devant ta femme ? lançai-je d'un ton venimeux. Ou tu vas lui demander d'aller gentiment attendre dans la pièce d'à côté pendant que tu prendras ton pied avec moi ?

J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de mon cou tandis que deux mains vinrent caresser mon torse. Un souffle chaud apparut contre mon oreille. Une poitrine plus généreuse qu'il n'y paraissait s'appuya contre mon dos.  
Je ne pus retenir mon corps de tressaillir.

\- Non, répondit Livaï d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais faire ça _avec_ ma femme.

Pendant un instant, je doutais d'avoir bien entendu, mais la pression que Petra exerçait sur moi et la flamme qui brillait dans le regard de Livaï me firent comprendre qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.  
Je me mis à trembler de colère.

\- Petra, comment… Comment peux-tu accepter ça ?

\- Voyons Eren, me susurra-t-elle. Tu crois que je le laisserai tester un nouveau jouet sans moi ?

Ses aveux finirent de m'achever.

\- Tu étais là...

\- Bien sûr. Comment crois-tu que vous ayez pu avoir autant d'intimités ? Je veillais à ce que personne ne vous dérange. Tes gémissements étaient plutôt bruyants. Mais c'était très plaisant. On n'est peut-être pas le couple idéal mais... on sait partager.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce gars-là t'aime ! m'énervai-je. C'est juste un malade ! Un pervers qui se sert de toi pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Je ne vis pas le coup de poing partir, Livaï m'étala.  
Petra, elle, s'était redressée juste à temps.

\- Enfoiré ! m'écriai-je en me relevant d'un bon.

Furieux, je ne réfléchis pas et m'élançai sur lui, prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Mais il m'esquiva sans mal et me faucha les jambes.  
De nouveau à terre, il ne perdit pas un instant pour m'immobiliser totalement en me faisant une clé de bras. Livaï saisit alors fermement mes cheveux, tira ma tête en arrière tout en appuyant sur mon dos de tout son poids, rendant la torsion insoutenable.  
Je ne crierai pas. Non… Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

\- La prochaine fois que tu lui parles sur ce ton... Je te castre et je te fais bouffer tes boules.

Et pour me signifier clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il me cogna la tête contre le sol avec une telle force que je crus un instant qu'il m'avait ouvert le crâne. J'en restai sonné.

\- T'as bien compris, p'tit merdeux ?

Les pieds de Petra passèrent alors dans mon champ de vision et j'entendis une porte coulisser.  
Puis je sentis qu'il me redressait et je rencontrai à nouveau la dureté tiède du parquet. Cette fois-ci, mon nez craqua.

\- Je te demande si tu m'as bien compris.

\- Oui... murmurai-je.

Au même instant, la lumière fut éteinte.  
Livaï desserra légèrement sa prise et je compris que son attention s'était portée ailleurs. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu le distraire, je réussis tant bien que mal à tourner la tête dans la même direction.  
Face à nous, Petra se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Elle avait allumé une multitude de bougies autour du lit. Leurs parfums commençaient déjà à atteindre mes narines.

\- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-elle en retirant sa robe.

Tout à l'heure, quand je m'étais fait la remarque qu'elle ne semblait rien porter d'autre, je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle puisse être nue sous ses vêtements. C'était pourtant bien le cas.  
Le morceau de laine vola à terre et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant son anatomie ainsi révélée.  
Je l'avais imaginée frêle, d'une beauté simple et naturelle… mais il n'en était rien.  
Brûlures et cicatrices marbraient sa peau dont les flammes vacillantes accentuaient la laideur. Elle était pourtant fine, mais sa musculature laissait présager d'une force insoupçonnée.

\- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? murmura Livaï.

Il plaisantait, elle était effrayante !  
Je me contorsionnai alors, pour pouvoir lui jeter un coup d'œil : il la fixait, hypnotisé.

\- T'es cinglé, lâchai-je sans réfléchir. Ça t'amuse de la torturer ?

Livaï riva vers moi un regard meurtrier.

\- J'ai donc tous les torts à tes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas Livaï qui m'a fait ça, Eren, ajouta Petra. Mais un de ses sous-fifres. Je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Maintenant, il repose au fond de l'Arakawa, avec un bloc de béton pour seule compagnie.

\- Pourtant, c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est parlé pour la première fois. On aurait dû le remercier.

\- Oh je l'ai fait ! Je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête avant de le balancer. Une mort rapide plutôt qu'une mort lente. C'était plutôt gentil, non ?

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Pour ma part, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
Puis soudain, Livaï m'obligea à me relever et je vis Petra s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en prenant une position lascive.

\- À toi l'honneur.

Comme s'ils avaient répété leur numéro, Livaï me poussa en avant. Je me retrouvai alors à quatre pattes, la tête entre les cuisses de Petra. Elle écarta ses lèvres, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ce qu'on osait généralement montrer qu'à l'être aimé.  
Je voulus reculer, mais Livaï fut plus rapide : il s'était placé dans mon dos, me coupant toute retraite.

\- Ne sois pas timide, m'enjoignit-il.

En se servant à nouveau de son propre poids pour me déstabiliser, il tenta de supprimer l'espace restant entre sa femme et moi. Je résistai, de toutes mes forces, mais il finit par l'emporter : ma bouche entra en contact avec l'intimité de Petra.

\- Gentil garçon, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux comme on caresserait un chien. Maintenant lèche.

Je fermai les yeux, il était impossible que je fasse une chose pareille.  
Pourtant, l'odeur que dégageait la peau de Petra avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et je sentis mes défenses commencer à flancher. Aucun homme ne pouvait rester de marbre dans une telle situation et je savais que si ça continuait, mes instincts primaires reprendraient le dessus.  
Mais d'ici là, je n'abandonnerai pas la lutte !  
J'essayai à nouveau de me dégager.

\- Eren ?

La voix calme de Petra me surprit.

\- Fais-le.

Deux mots. Et c'en était fini de moi. Ils avaient gagné.  
Le premier coup de langue la fit tressaillir instantanément.

\- Tu vois, Eren, ce n'était pas si difficile...

Un feu venait de s'allumer dans mon ventre et Petra, qui se cambrait à chacune de mes caresses buccales, ne faisait que le renforcer.  
Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu croire Livaï lorsqu'il m'avait pris de force, ce n'était pas ma première expérience sexuelle, bien que ce soit en effet ma première sodomie. Je savais exactement comment contenter une femme. Et j'allais le lui prouver.  
Si je ne pouvais m'y soustraire, alors je ferais hurler mon nom à Petra.  
Je ne lui laissais donc aucun répit. Avec rigueur et avidité, j'explorai méticuleusement chaque infime partie de ce qui n'appartenait qu'au genre féminin, emprisonnant ses cuisses dans mes bras et la retenant quand ses spasmes l'écartaient de moi. Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient et au moment où je la crus proche de la jouissance, elle se dégagea d'une torsion de bassin et m'envoya voler en arrière en me poussant du pied.  
J'atterris contre les jambes de Livaï qui s'était jusqu'à présent contenté d'observer.  
Ce dernier se pencha alors sur moi et me déshabilla totalement.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait pris sans demander ce qui l'intéressait, il commença à me caresser, jouant rapidement avec mes mamelons avant d'empoigner ma virilité. Je compris alors que son but était de me faire perdre la tête. Comme quand il m'avait empêché de jouir en nouant ma cravate autour de mon gland, il comptait me rendre fou d'excitation.  
Il changeait simplement de méthode.

\- Livaï, appela doucement Petra.

Nous relevâmes les yeux d'un même mouvement pour la découvrir étendue dans l'autre sens, la tête dans le vide. J'avisai un rapide coup d'œil au yakuza avant qu'il ne me soulève comme un fétu de paille et ne me projette sur le lit.  
Petra empoigna immédiatement mon érection et continua la masturbation que Livaï avait commencée.  
Pour ma part, je repris mes précédentes attentions et m'appliquai à titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait particulièrement sensible.  
Après quelques instants, l'une des mains de Petra disparut de mon entrejambe et je sentis un doigt se poser sur mon anus.  
Non. Pas de sodomie, pas maintenant. La position était parfaite pour un soixante-neuf. Je voulais sentir sa bouche contre ma verge.  
Je me décalai légèrement et risquai un coup d'œil en arrière pour découvrir ce qui était en train de se passer dans mon dos. En réalité, c'était Livaï qui s'amusait avec mon rectum tandis Petra le gratifiait d'une profonde fellation. Livaï capta mon regard et m'offrit un sourire carnassier.  
Il voulait jouer ?  
Très bien. Je ferai jouir Petra avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire éjaculer.  
Je redoublai d'ardeur en me concentrant sur sa vulve et ses réactions de plaisir ne se firent pas attendre. Encore une fois, j'approchai du but. Encore une fois, je me retrouvai éjecté.  
Livaï venait de m'évincer, comme on chasse une mouche de la main.  
Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits après m'être cogné la tête contre l'armoire.  
Naturellement, Livaï avait pris ma place : le couple allait finir le premier round sans moi, ils ne me prêtaient d'ailleurs plus la moindre attention.  
C'était ma chance.  
Le plus discrètement possible, je repassai mon caleçon et ramassai mes vêtements. Les gémissements de Petra s'intensifiaient, il me fallait faire vite si je voulais leur fausser compagnie. J'allai passer la porte de la chambre quand une longue exclamation d'extase me parvint aux oreilles.  
Trop tard.

\- Qui t'a permis d'te casser ?

Au diable la raison, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'il m'avait attrapé par le poignet. Sans aucun mal, il m'attira vers lui et m'enfonça son poing dans les côtes. Mon souffle se coupa. Il me saisit alors par les cheveux et me traîna vers le lit où il me fit monter en me prenant à la gorge.  
À peine fus-je allongé que Petra me menottait à la tête de lit. Livaï ne desserrait toujours pas sa prise et je commençai à étouffer.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de m'attacher les deux mains.

Alors seulement, il me relâcha.  
Je toussai et l'air qui s'infiltra à nouveau dans mes poumons me fit mal.

\- Sadique, crachai-je à son intention pendant qu'il retirait ses propres vêtements.

\- T'as encore rien vu.

Petra s'installa sur moi et commença à onduler des hanches pour que nos deux sexes se caressent mutuellement. Livaï m'écarta les jambes et repositionna ses doigts dans mon anus tandis que de son autre main il empoignait l'un des seins de sa femme.  
Elle se tortillait sous ses caresses et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait se répercuta en moi par les mouvements de son corps.  
Je n'en pouvais plus !  
Petra était trop efficace. Je sentais l'entrée de son vagin contre mon gland à chaque passage. Encore quelques millimètres. Vers le haut. Et je pourrais entrer en elle, enfin ! La posséder.  
Mais au lieu de m'introduire dans l'antre des plaisirs, c'est l'érection de Livaï que je sentis se faire une place en moi.  
Je gémis, plus de douleur et de surprise que d'autre chose.  
Il avait deviné mon désir, c'était certain car l'instant d'après, il inséra ses doigts dans l'espace que je convoitais et déclara :

\- N'y compte même pas.

Alors, il souleva légèrement Petra et lui fit légèrement basculer le bassin vers l'avant. Il appuya sur le haut de sa hanche, après l'avoir repositionnée, et lentement, la força à s'empaler sur ma verge.

\- C'est le seul trou auquel tu auras droit.

Ma tête allait littéralement exploser !  
Je ne savais si c'était dû à l'excitation ou à la frustration, mais je n'étais désormais plus maître de mon corps. J'étais électrisé de sentir Petra autour de mon sexe. Je devenais fou dès que Livaï rencontrait ma prostate.  
Nous n'étions désormais plus qu'une seule entité, se mouvant de concert. Seul Livaï gardait le silence, Petra et moi ne contrôlions plus nos voix. La fin était proche, je le sentais.  
J'ouvris les yeux et contemplai le visage de Petra qui n'arborait plus qu'un plaisir intense. Puis mon regard glissa vers Livaï et je fus étonné de le découvrir dans un état de concentration total.  
Il luttait visiblement. Mais contre quoi ?  
La réponse, je l'obtins quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il gronda :

\- Ça suffit.

Sans égard, il se retira d'un coup et entraîna Petra avec lui. Il l'allongea à côté de moi avant de se positionner sur elle. D'un seul coup de hanche, il la pénétra de toute sa longueur.  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !  
Ce salopard me laissait sur ma faim et m'évinçait une fois de plus.  
Leur va-et-vient s'intensifia, leur étreinte se resserra et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils échangèrent alors le premier baiser de notre partie fine. Langoureux, sensuel, rien à voir avec celui que nous avions partagé.  
Je compris, alors que je les observais atteindre l'extase, qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement.  
Il me l'avait pourtant dit dès le départ : je n'étais qu'un jouet, une distraction.  
Je n'avais aucune chance de rivaliser avec lui.  
Libéré, Livaï s'écroula sur Petra. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'étreignirent alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Satisfaits ? leur demandai-je avec un ton acerbe. Détachez-moi maintenant.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis ils se sourirent avant de me répondre en cœur :

\- Pas avant que tu ne t'évanouisses.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans un état second. Je crus d'abord à un rêve, mais la chambre, qui n'était pas la mienne, me détrompa.  
J'étais seul.  
Je me levai, me rhabillai et entrepris de m'en aller sans demander mon reste.  
Je passai devant la salle de bain et entendis l'eau couler ainsi que d'autres bruits plus intimes.  
Je les ignorai.  
Alors que j'allais sortir, je me rendis compte que les clés étaient toujours sur la porte. Finalement, si j'avais pu l'esquiver, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…

\- Eren ! m'interpella Petra.

Je me retournai et les découvris tous les deux seulement vêtus d'une serviette.  
Livaï me toisait de son regard féroce pendant que Petra me montrait une feuille en papier. J'étais trop loin pour pouvoir voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Inutile de te dire que ce qui s'est passé hier, et notre relation à Petra et à moi doit rester entre nous.

Une fois de plus, j'eus l'impression qu'il était capable de lire dans mes pensées.  
En effet, je comptais bien dénoncer Petra à nos supérieurs. Pas pour ses penchants libertins, mais pour son mariage avec le yakuza. Il ne m'empêcherait pas de me taire sur ce point.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il en désignant ce que tenait Petra.

\- Non.

\- Une plainte, me répondit cette dernière. Pour harcèlement sexuel.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je l'ai rédigée tout à l'heure, reprit-elle. Elle explique clairement comment tu as abusé de moi.

\- Personne ne te croira.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit Livaï.

Il avait raison, rien n'était certain. Ce serait ma parole contre la sienne.

\- De plus, ils ne pourront réfuter l'acte sexuel avec ça, ajouta Petra en me montrant un tube à prélèvement. Si tu te poses encore la question, oui, c'est bien ton sperme qu'il y a dessus.

Touché. Coulé.  
Je n'avais rien vu venir. Ils avaient tout prévu.

\- Si tu la boucles, y'a pas de raison pour que je donne ça à qui de droit.

Définitivement vaincu, je rendais les armes et acceptai leurs conditions.  
Petra me rendit alors mes menottes et mon revolver puis je les quittai.  
Sur le pas de la porte, à l'extérieur, le ciel avait une luminosité étrange. Le soleil perçait de ses rayons jaunes de gros nuages gris chargés d'eau. Il avait plu, certainement toute la nuit. Et il pleuvrait encore.  
Ma vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, à l'image de ce tableau céleste improbable.  
Et j'avais le sentiment que ça ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN ?**

* * *

Et voilà !  
J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Ça me permet de savoir si vous appréciez mon travail ou non.  
Et puis, peut-être avez vous des questions et/ou des remarques. Je me ferai une joie de répondre :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite d'Abaddôn !  
D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bye bye !


End file.
